Portal to My Soul
by BlueSilverPandas
Summary: A collection of short stories based on different songs and featuring the characters of Phineas and Ferb. Pairings include PhineasxIsabella, CandacexJeremy, LindaxLawrence, and OLDER FerbxVanessa. Reviews are appreciated, rated T as a precaution.


Hey everyone! It's Pandas again! :D And this time, I'm writing for Phineas and Ferb, of which I've become more than a little obsessed with. I've already filled up a few pages of my sketchbook with drawings from the show, some of which I might put on DeviantArt. Anyways, I felt like writing about the characters of the show, so I put my iPod on shuffle and wrote against whatever songs happened to come up. Quite a challenge, but a good one at that :)

Keep in mind, these were written on a bit of a whim, so they may ramble a bit. Here's hoping that I have kept everyone in character and that you like what I've written. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Phineas and Ferb, accept for one little character I've mentioned here. You should know who it is when you see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Portal to My Soul<strong>

_A Collection of Phineas and Ferb Oneshots_

* * *

><p><strong>1. My Heart Will Go On- Celine Dion<strong>

Isabella sighed sadly as she stared at her longtime crush, lying still and frail on the hospital bed. The car accident had cut him up pretty bad, no thanks to that damned drunk driver. Now, the doctors didn't know if he would even make it through the night or not, due to the extent of his injuries.

"Phineas," she whispered hoarsely, sitting at the edge of his bed. "It's me, Isabella."

No response. Not even a flutter of those beautiful, ocean blue eyes.

"Please, talk to me." Isabella's eyes began to fill with tears. "Just this once."

Still nothing.

"You don't understand," she continued, taking hold of his pale hand. "You can't die, okay? I-I never even got to tell you… I love you…"

It was then that Isabella began to sob aloud, resting her head against Phineas' strong arm and allowing the feelings of loneliness and despair to overcome her as she realized she might never see him alive again. All the lost years and wasted moments came back to her as her heart shattered in two.

Then, a miracle occurred. "B-Bella?" he said feebly. "Is that you?"

"Yes Phineas," Isabella said. "I'm here."

With that, she knew that there was hope for him, for them.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Tears in Heaven- Eric Clapton<strong>

_This was it. _

Phineas knew he had to be a man now, the man he never even knew he could be. As he stared at the matching pair of mahogany coffins containing the bodies of his mother and stepfather, he knew that something would have to be done. After all, he didn't have mommy and daddy anymore to look after him. He couldn't celebrate another birthday with them, or an anniversary, or anything like that. When they had crashed into that tree, they weren't the only ones who died. Phineas died a little too, but on the inside.

And now, as he stared at the little daughter they had left behind, he wondered what he was going to do with her. He couldn't send her to an orphanage, or put her in foster care. He and Ferb loved her too much to do that, even if she was only six years old and possibly might not remember her real parents.

Could he do it though? Could Phineas be a father to a little blue-eyed girl who needed him the most? He was only eighteen years old, after all. Almost nineteen, but even still. This was responsibility at his highest. It would mean waking up in the middle of the night to check for monsters, and instead of spending his Saturday mornings drawing plans, he would be at her ballet classes.

Looking down at her, he thought. _She's worth it._

* * *

><p><strong>3. When Will My Life Begin- Mandy Moore<strong>

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz stared out of her dark bedroom at the bright day that lay ahead of her. She didn't like sunny days, for they were far too joyful. She preferred rainy days, and then she could stay inside without a lecture from her mother.

Whatever. It wasn't like she had an option anyways. Today was the day her mother was taking her to visit different colleges around the Tri-State area. She was seventeen years old, and she had to start thinking about the future, after all. She couldn't hide forever.

Well, who knew? Perhaps college would give her a better viewpoint of the world. Even if it meant leaving behind everything she knew and loved, Vanessa knew that she could at least try. She smiled, ready for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>4. All or Nothing- O-Town<strong>

"I'm going out, Phineas."

The red-haired man looked up to see his girlfriend standing at the door with her coat and keys in hand. He knew where she was going, but and she knew that he knew, but neither was willing to say anything. The subject was simply too painful for them.

"Where are you going?" he asked, slightly bitter, although he knew what the answer would be. She was going to see _him_, his own brother. _Stepbrother. _Phineas thought bitterly, for what kind of brother would betray the other by stealing his girlfriend away?

"Shopping." Isabella lied instantly. Why couldn't he just let this go? It wasn't as if she meant to hurt Phineas or Ferb for that matter. Over the years, she had merely become indecisive, never sure of what she wanted. Or _who_, for that matter.

She knew one thing though: She was killing Phineas, slowly and painfully. Every time she left, his heart broke a little more. This was it, now or never. Were they together? Or just friends? Neither one knew anymore.

"Ok." Phineas choked out, turning his face to hide the tears in his eyes. "Bye."

"Bye." Isabella answered, going out the door. She knew she had to make up her mind soon, before he did something drastic. Not that she truly believed he would, but you never knew.

_I'm sorry, Phineas…_

* * *

><p><strong>5. Remember When- Alan Jackson<strong>

As Candace Flynn, soon to be Johnson, walked down the aisle on the arm of her stepfather, she gazed ahead at the one she loved and remembered a simpler time for the both of them. So much had happened this year, why not take a moment before the biggest event of her life?

They had started out as teenagers, carefree and fun-loving with the world. Candace was focused on busting her brothers, and Jeremy was focused on his band. But they had each other, and that was enough to get them through anything. Even now, through Phineas' accident and struggle to be independent again, the couple had never lost strength. They knew that if they took special care of their relationship, then they could make it through anything.

Candace smiled at the one piece of advice her stepfather had given her before guiding her down that wonderful aisle. It was one that she would later pass on to her children, at their weddings, when Jeremy walked down his little girl and beamed at his son up at the altar. It was one she even gave later to her grandchildren, grinning at them, forever proud of whom they were.

Through it all, Candace and Jeremy had each other. When Xavier and Amanda went to college and left home to start families of their own, they remained together. Now, on their fiftieth wedding anniversary, that statement was just as true as it was their wedding day.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Back at One- Brian McKnight<strong>

_This was wrong. _Vanessa knew it shouldn't be. After all, she was nearly five years older than the boy and far more mature and experienced with the world. Yet, as she stood there, dancing with him on that fateful spring night, never in her life had anything felt more _right_. Truth be told, Ferb was very mature for his age, and treated Vanessa like the princess he saw her as.

Could she have him as her own, to love and hold and cherish forever? She was too old, this much she knew. But he loved her too, he was just too afraid to say it. Truth be told, Ferb never said anything, but that was what Vanessa loved about him. He wasn't like all the others that had come to call. He made his point known without even opening his mouth, and remained fiercely loyal to his stepbrother, along with the rest of his friends and family.

She desired greatly to be his, but for the moment, decided to say nothing as the pair swayed around on the dance floor, pressed together. For at that one moment, there were no other factors in the relationship, just her and him.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Beauty and the Beast- Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson<strong>

The romance of Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher was surely an unexpected one. When they had met as teenagers while Lawrence was studying abroad at Danville University, never had they expected to fall in love the way they did. It was first at the Love Handel concert that they realized they were meant to be.

Alas, they were young, and stupid fights about the smallest things got in the way. Eventually, it all blew over and Lawrence went home to London. Afterwards, the couple moved on with their lives and never thought about each other again. That is, until Linda's husband left her alone with her two children, and Lawrence's wife died of brain cancer.

One lonely day, Lawrence was visiting some old friends in town, with Ferb at his side, and he saw Linda again with her kids. After much talking, they decided to get back together, blending their families to create a whole new one. And now, at the birth of their young daughter Hannah, the first they had had together, this marked a whole new chapter in these extraordinary lives.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Good Enough- Lifehouse<strong>

When would anyone notice him when he wasn't with Phineas? Ferb's stepbrother was the defining factor in all their achievements. He was the idea guy, the plan guy, the guy who put it all together. And Ferb? He was just there to help.

The green-haired British boy wondered if he would ever get a chance to implement a plan of his own someday. A plan that would make everyone notice him on his own, including Vanessa. Although he was taller and older, Ferb still felt like Phineas outweighed him in every aspect. He was talkative, while Ferb was not. He was popular with the ladies, even if he himself didn't know it, and that made Ferb as green with envy as his shaggy hair.

But what could he do? He wasn't Phineas, after all. Truth be told, he didn't have any decent ideas. Nothing eye-popping or spectacular whatsoever, nothing that would define him as a person, nothing to make Vanessa see him as more than just some stupid kid that never talked.

_When will I be good enough? _He wondered, tears forming in his sharp eyes as he gazed out of his and Phineas' bedroom window. _When will I finally get to be who I really am… myself?_ No one knew, not even Phineas in all his infinite wisdom that twelve-year-olds held. No one but Ferb.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne<strong>

Although she hadn't been around long, Isabella had hated Phineas' new girlfriend. She was a new girl at Danville High, and Phineas had been selected to show her around the place. Well, she was learning a lot more than the school administration had thought she would.

Isabella was _livid_. Sure, she and Phineas had been on-again and off-again for some time, she hadn't expected him to do anything like this. Phineas _was _oblivious, but he couldn't be that bad, could he? Evidently, Isabella had underestimated him. She doubted he even knew he _had _a girlfriend that wasn't her. He still called her every night to talk about homework and projects and whatnot, as if nothing had changed between them. He still kept his relationship status on Facebook unlisted, at his girlfriend's request.

_Screw her. _Isabella thought angrily. _I can do it better._

* * *

><p><strong>10. I'll Try- Jesse McCartney<strong>

Gazing out at the sunset that had befallen the late summer sky, Phineas sighed. He couldn't' believe that he and Ferb would be going back to school next week. The boys would be entering eighth grade, the year they graduated middle school and would eventually move on to high school. The start of the school year meant that homework would be making a comeback, meaning that he and Ferb would have less time to work on all their extravagant projects.

It also meant that Isabella might not come over every day just to say, "Whatcha doin'?" in that cute little voice of hers. That would definitely be the part that Phineas would miss the most when he was stuck inside a classroom again. He loved hanging with Ferb, but Isabella was special somehow. Just her presence made Phineas' day a whole lot better, and suddenly, her smile was making him go weak at the knees.

Was it love? Perhaps, but if it was, neither one said so. But times were changing, days were getting shorter, and, to put it bluntly, Phineas was growing up.

And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of it! How did I do? Was everyone in character? I hope so, considering I've been watching this show for a couple of years now and never wrote anything about them up until now. I just realized that I didn't put anything in there about Perry the Platypus or Doofenshmirtz, two of the most awesome characters in the show :( Oh well, perhaps I shall do that later, for they are simply too awesome to be forgotten.<p>

Reviews are much appreciated, but flames will be dealt with by Ferb, because he strikes me as the kind of guy you wouldn't want to piss off. Adios amigos!

Love,

~Pandas


End file.
